The Suite Life
by fAlLeN.aNgEl.2006
Summary: Life is as crazy as ever at the Tipton! Jesse McCartney is back, along with the superhot Trevor. But when teen pop sensation Hannah Montana checks in along with ‘Lola Lufnagle’ and ‘Owen Adams’, will it become a race for the other’s heart? Just as life ge
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life:**

**Directed, written, and produced by Regina-Wannabe**

**Cast:**

_Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin _

_Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin_

_Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin_

_Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick_

_Brenda Song as London Tipton_

_Jesse McCartney as Himself_

_Zac Efron as Trevor_

_Phil Lewis as Mr. Moseby_

_Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Corrie_

_And _

_Monique Coleman as Corrie's friend (forgot her name! Review if you know!)_

I'm working on the first chapter right now! Just a head's up, there will be slight Hannah Montana crossover along with Life with Derek, but it is set at the Tipton.

Summary: Life is as crazy as ever at the Tipton! Jesse McCartney is back, along with the super-hot Trevor. But when teen pop sensation Hannah Montana checks in along with 'Lola Lufnagle' and 'Owen Adams', will it become a race for the other's heart? Just as life gets settled, the one and only Derek Venturi checks in with the rest of his family and immediately falls for Maddie, who's going out with Trevor, who likes Casey, who likes Jesse, who likes London (who would've caught that?), who likes Derek who likes Maddie AND Casey. Poor Zack and Cody. But what they don't know is that Hannah and Lola are crushing on them! But where's Owen in this? With me! Not really, but I will be making a special appearance at the Tipton! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Tipton

Me: Alright everyone, time to get this story started! Wahoo!

Dylan and Cole: Hey everyone! Send in questions and we'll answer 'em! As well as rumors that shall penetrate!

Ashley: Wow, I can't believe Jesse's coming back!

Dylan gives Jesse a scowl as he enters.

Jesse: Hey Ash. We still on for lunch later?

Brenda, who had just entered, overheard and nearly fainted: How come I can't go out with you? I'm supposed to marry you!

I glare at the cast. Me: Can we just get to the story?

Cole backs off: Of course. On with the show!

It started out like a normal day in the Tipton hotel. Mr. Moseby was yelling at Zack and Cody for running through the Lobby, London was blabbering about shopping to Maddie who was flipping through a magazine, and Carey had just come in from shopping. As the twins and Mr. Moseby ran around the entrance, they nearly knocked her down.

"Sorry mom!" Zack manage to yell jumping over a package of paper towels that had fallen out of one of the three bags.

All his mother could do was shake her head and do her best to pick the paper towels up without dropping the rest of her things.

These acts were considered normal, but screaming girls outside the hotel weren't. Maddie obviously noticed the noise before anybody else, since all she was doing was listening to London drone on and on about shopping. Her head snapped up as the screams echoed throughout the lobby.

In walked Jesse McCartney. You'd think that he wouldn't come back after his first stay at the Tipton, right? London must've noticed Maddie's dazed look, because she turned around and fainted…again.

As he approached the candy counter, his eyebrows shot up as London fell to the ground. "Does she do that all the time?" he asked Maddie.

Zack had been running through the Lobby, but stopped short, making Moseby trip over his skateboard, and grinned when he saw Jesse. "Jesse! My main man! What's up?" he asked walking over.

Maddie smiled flirtatiously at Jesse. "Yeah. I mean, it's not every day we get a star in the hotel." She said as Zack walked up. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the boy. "Zack, what do you want? I'm sure that Jesse doesn't want to be bothered by a 14-year-old boy."

Jesse smirked. "What up Zack?" he said. As Maddie made her remark, he laughed. "Maddie, Zack is one of my friends. And I'm also pretty sure that a 14-year-old boy doesn't want a chick like you to talk him down like that."

Now it was Zack's turn to laugh. "Nice one." He said clapping the star on the back. Turning to Maddie he smirked. "Hit me up with four chocolate bars sweet thang."

Maddie rolled her eyes at Jesse's remark. Yes, it ticked her off, but he was hot so she shrugged it off. "That will be four dollars Zack." she said holding her hand out for his money.

_In the ballroom…_

Carey, after putting her things up in her suite, changed into the dress she would be performing in later that day. It was a pink one shouldered dress that came down just below her knees. She also wore pink strappy heels, which were about four inches. Light pink shadow, blush, and lip-gloss lit her face up against the white spotlight that shone against her.

Her band started warming up while she went over the lyrics. "Alright guys. Ready to practice?" she asked. The band played their instruments in agreement.

Carey's band broke out playing Jessica Simpson's song Angels:

I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

When she finished, a few waiters applauded and she curtsied. "Alright, we have the rest of the songs, break!" she said as Cody came in.

"Mom! You'll never believe who just checked in!" Cody yelled as he ran at full speed into the ballroom, passing his mom and hitting the wall. "I'm okay."

"Woah! Slow down!" Carey called a little too late. She stepped down off the stage and walked over to where Cody sat. "Now. Who checked in?"

"Jesse McCartney!" Cody practically screamed. Ever since Jesse had first stayed, Cody had started falling in love with his music.

His mother shook her head and kissed her son on the head. "Cody, don't get any ideas." She said smiling.

"But Zack practically talked to him!" Cody whined.

Intermission time!

Me: Well, since no one's sending in questions, I have one for Ashley.

Ashley: Okay shoot.

Dylan wakes up: Huh? Shoot what?

Ashley and I roll our eyes: Regina-Wannabe had a question for me doofus.

Me: If you had to choose any boy off of the Suite Life to go out with, who would it be?

Ashley: I'd go out with Dylan, because, unlike his character, he's really down to earth. My type of guy.

Dylan: I am NOT a down-to-earth-type-of-guy!

Cole and Kim shake their heads.

I roll my eyes: Back to the show! Oh, wait, never mind. This is the end of the chapter! See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Hannah Checks In! (Along with the McDonald-Venturi family)

Ashley and Brenda: Welcome back everyone!

Kim: Hope you're ready for a great story!

Dylan: Yeah, this chick's one heck of a writer!

Cole: Whatever! You just like her cause she makes you a good guy!

Dylan looks innocent: Do not!

Me: Well, while the twins fight, on with the story! Oh, this is when Hanna/Miley, Lola/Lilly, Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Owen/Oliver check in along with the McDonald-Venturi family.

The next day, Zack and Cody were awoken by their alarm clocks ringing at 6:00 that morning. They both rolled groggily out of bed towards the kitchen, where their mother was setting breakfast out.

"Morning boys." She said as they sat down. Making sure that the pancakes were warm, but not too cold for them to eat, Carey slid them off onto the plates, placing a glass of milk next to it.

"Hey Mom." Zack said rubbing his eyes. Even though he was still tired, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes quickly woke him up.

Cody seemed more awake too. "What time do you wake up?" he asked yawning.

Carey raised an eyebrow. The boys didn't need to know that she'd stayed up most of the night, ridding her body of yesterday's meals. Or that she was pregnant. "A few hours ago."

Both boys finished their breakfast in silence. Zack, surprisingly, finished rather quickly. "I think I'm gonna catch a little more sleep." He said excusing himself from the table and headed into his room.

In moments, Zack fell asleep while his brother left the Suite, thinking that his twin had already left before him.

Jesse: In this next part, Hannah Montana comes to the Tipton! Along with the McDonald-Venturi family. What Drama is waiting to unfold?

Brenda: Plenty, I'll tell you that.

Ashley: Yeah, tons.

Dylan and Cole: Hannah is fine!

Miley enters as Hannah and her eyebrows shoot up. Um, excuse me?

Twins look embarrassed.

Emily comes in behind Miley/Hannah: How come she gets the boys?

Me: Um, because I wrote this?

Emily glares at me.

Me: Don't worry! I have something brilliant planned for Lilly and someone else!

Emily: Yay!

Jesse: Back to the Show!

As Maddie sat at the candy counter, she heard people screaming outside again. "This is getting really old!" she muttered to herself. Looking up at the door, her mouth dropped open. Hannah Montana is staying at the hotel! Again! She immediately checked her hair and make-up before walking over. "Hey Hannah!"

Hannah, also known as Miley Stewart, looked at Maddie and smiled. "Hey Maddie. What's going on?" she asked sweetly. Two people then walked in behind Hannah. One wearing purple hair and the other with blue.

Maddie looked past Hannah and raised an eyebrow at the two. Hannah must've noticed it, because she immediately beckoned the two over. "Maddie, this is Lola Lufnagle and Owen Adams, two of my close friends. Lola, Owen, this is Maddie, Maddie Fitzpatrick." She said in her southern accent.

Lola smiled. "Nice to meet you Maddie. I heard there were cute boys here. Where are the cute boys?" she demanded, making Maddie burst into a fit of laughter and tell her go to the 23rd floor and knock on Suite 215. Of course, she did as told, but she didn't know that it was Jesse McCartney's room.

Owen blushed slightly and shook Maddie's hands. "And I heard that Boston has cute girls. Look like I just met one of them." He said smiling. What caught him off guard was when another family walked in.

Me: Emily, didn't you like that scene?

Emily: I love you! Dearly not queerly, of course.

Jesse: Great. Another psychopath that knows where my suite is…

Me: Yes, don't you feel loved?

Jesse: Gee, thanks! I feel wonderfully loved! Bad enough Maddie and London crawled through vents and took my lucky bracelet!

Ashley: Hey! Zack took it!

Dylan: Did not!

Ashley and Dylan continue to fight.

Ashley Leggat walks in.

Ashley L.: Hey guys what's up?

Dylan stops fighting and stares while everyone else smirks.

Michael Seater walks in behind Ashley.

Michael: Hey. Wow, we got some pretty hot babes in here!

Me, Ashley T, Brenda, Kim, and Ashley L roll our eyes.

Ashley L: Now's the part where we come in!

Michael: And by we, she means, me.

Hannah's head shot around to look at the family coming in. The oldest, a boy and girl, looked about 15 or 16. A look at the middle children told her they were about 13 or 14. A little girl walked beside her father and looked about 6 or 7. _'Wow, the oldest boy is a little cute!'_ she thought to herself. "Wonder who they are?" she said out loud.

Owen was staring at the oldest girl, who was bickering with the boy. "I have no clue." He said answering Hannah's question.

"Derek! I'm not sharing a room with Marti!" Casey yelled to her stepbrother. Looking to Marti, she smiled. "No offense."

The six-year-old smiled up at Casey. "None taken Smacey!" Marti said jumping up into Casey's arms.

Derek scowled. "Smarti, what do you say that you, me, and Edwin share a room while Casey and Lizzie get one and Nora and Dad can have some 'alone time'." He suggested.

Marti giggled. "Okay Smerek!" she yelled excitedly.

All of this yelling, however, was driving Mr. Moseby insane. So, in an attempt to stop it, he walked over to the family. "Welcome to the Tipton, Marion Moseby at your service." He said cheerily.

Nora and George scolded Casey and Derek, who came over to Maddie, Hannah, and Owen while their parents talked to Mr. Moseby. "Sup dude with blue hair." Derek said with a bored tone.

When Casey came over, she squealed in delight. "You're Hannah Montana and Owen Adams!" she said excitedly. "Is it true you two are dating?"

Maddie watched as Derek walked over, just looking at her. She felt like the happiest girl on earth. Then she remembered Jesse. They had a movie date that night with Trevor and Alex. Hannah, on the other hand, was talking to Casey about Math. "So Casey, do you have a boyfriend?" Maddie asked when the other two teens were finished talking.

Casey blushed. Derek must've noticed since he pulled her close by her waist. "Yeah, she does. Me." He said kissing her on the cheek. Hannah and Maddie stared in a disgusted way.

Hannah tilted her head. "Isn't that incest if you date your sibling?" she asked. Her wig was killing her and she was dying to change out of her new boots, but that could wait.

Casey pushed Derek off of her. "We're stepsiblings, and he's NOT my boyfriend!" she said glaring at him.

Derek gave his famous smirk and sat down on the couch, looking straight at Maddie. "I'm Derek Venturi." He said.

Maddie was completely shocked when he spoke to her. "Maddie Fitzpatrick." She said sitting next to him. Mr. Moseby made his way over to her, but Nora called him back. "So, what brings your family to the Tipton?"

"My dad and Nora have some business to do here in Boston. Actually, my dad, since he's a lawyer. I don't know why he couldn't get something closer to our house in Montreal." Derek replied.

"That's in Canada." Maddie thought. Well, at least she thought she thought it.

"Nice to point out the obvious." Derek said sarcastically. Casey noticed though, and pulled Maddie up.

"Leave her alone Derek. No one should have to listen to something like you." Casey said. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Maddie. "Sorry about him, he's a little, arrogant."

In moments, Maddie was sitting back down next to Derek, their hands interlaced, making Casey a bit jealous. Hannah and Owen went up to their Suite, Robbie Ray following.

Brenda: Okay, when is London going to come in?  
Me: Next chapter.

Ashley: Oh no!

Zac: Who's Alex?

Me: That's it for that chapter! Next Chapter has to deal with all the love drama. It's going to be long, so it'll take me a while to update.

Dylan and Cole: Can't wait till next chapter!

Brenda, Ashley, Zac, Dylan, and Cole: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Drama, Drama, and more Drama

The next day, after everyone was settled, Derek surprisingly had gotten a dinner date with Maddie after they had talked for hours. Casey found out that Owen wanted to ask her out from Hannah and Maddie, Lizzie found out Cody liked her, and Lola liked Zack. **(A/N: Okay, last chapter I said that Jesse and Maddie had a movie date with Trevor and Alex. I decided to skip all that. Let's just say Jesse was caught up in something.)**

Maddie sat at the Candy Counter when she felt a hand on hers, snapping her out of her daydream. She instantly looked up and saw Derek. "Hey. What time are our reservations tonight, sweetie?" she asked him.

Derek smirked. "They're at 8 sharp. Plenty of time to go see the new movie, _Babe Raider_." He said hopefully. Earlier that morning, he'd asked Maddie out and to be his girlfriend.

"Derek, I'd never go see that movie, especially with my boyfriend!" Maddie said hitting him playfully in the arm. "What about _Pirates of the Caribbean 2_?" she asked him.

When Maddie hit him, Derek's mouth dropped open. "You did not just hit THE Derek Venturi did you?" he said jokingly as she nodded and briskly made her way over to the couch.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Maddie said giggling on the couch.

"That is something you're going to regret, Maddie dearest." Derek retorted as he jogged over to the couch and loomed over her, making her squeal.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Maddie asked cautiously. When he started tickling her, she squealed and giggled until she couldn't breathe. Somehow, Moseby couldn't hear them. Something she was happy for. "Stop! Derek! Stop!"

Derek, pretending to unable hear her pleas, kept on tickling her until it was obvious she couldn't breathe. "Okay. You got your wish." He said as he stopped tickling her. Instead, he took his right arm and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Maddie smiled and caught her breath. "Yes, I did. Which means you get one." She said smirking up at him. Well, you can probably guess what happened after that.

Me: Whew. That took forever to write! Now… Gosh, I just got writer's block. Stupid school. Even though school doesn't start until next week, I'm already trying to write tons of things. This, two books, and poems. Anyway, none of our friends can visit, since they're sick. So, back to the story!

Carey woke the boys up so they could go to the skate park with Max and Tapeworm. "Boys, time to get up!" she called while she made them cereal.

Zack had a hard time waking up, but after a few punches from his surprisingly strong brother, he finally jolted awake and glared at his brother while getting dressed. "Coming mom!" he called as he threw his black Dickie's shorts on as well as his black and white Kiss shirt and black Vans.

When the twins walked out of their room, their mother greeted them by hugging them. "Boys, you do know that I'm going on tour tomorrow and you'll have the suite all to yourself, right?" she asked as they both started eating. Cody looked absolutely petrified and Zack was grinning mischievously.

Carey had to have noticed it, because she sighed and rolled her eyes. "But, I will have Maddie checking in about every two hours and then come tell you when you need to get to bed." She added. With a shake of her head, she took the boys' plates and put them in the sink before heading back to her room to finish packing.

Zack waited until she was gone before doing anything. "YES! Cody, can you believe that Mom is basically letting us stay in the suite by ourselves? She didn't even trust us enough last year to go the Amusement Park by ourselves!" he screamed loud enough to wake the entire hotel up.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Zack, mom is sending-" he was cut off by Maddie coming into the suite. He sighed and sat down on the TV, turning it to the Discovery Channel.

Maddie sighed and walked in, Derek right behind her. "Hey boys." she said smiling at the twins. She hugged them both as Derek stood and glared at Zack and Zack at Derek. Maddie found it quite enjoyable, actually. Two guys wanted her. She wanted one. What more could a girl want.

He had decided to go with Maddie. Why? He did not know. 'I can't believe that I, Derek Venturi am going to help baby-sit two, wild fifteen-year-old boys.' Derek thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, he followed her into the suite and glared at the twin that was standing up. Dylan? Ryan? Who cares what his name was. Certainly not Derek. "Zack. Cody." He said as Maddie wrapped an arm around his waist. Derek shot a smirk at Zack as the blonde stared at Maddie, shocked that she was going out with someone like him.

"Maddie? When did you start going out with Derek?" Cody asked, intrigued by the tension that was growing within every second Derek was in the room. He tilted his head to the side.

Zack glared at Derek and hugged Maddie back. When Cody asked the question that would've been asked by him, the blonde looked ready to pounce on the eighteen-year-old boy in front of him. Let alone, feeling all up on his girl like she was a dog. 'Please tell me I didn't just think that…' Zack thought to himself. "Yeah, when did you start going out with him?" he asked; a trace of hurt lingered on the question.

Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes. "This morning, if you must know." She said, clearly aggravated by the twins' sudden questions. "Why did Carey pick NOW to go on tour?" Sighing, she plopped down on the couch and changed the TV channel, ignoring the protests of Zack, Cody, and Derek. Shooting a glare at them, she narrowed her eyes and spoke in an icy tone. "Oh grow up!"

Dylan, Cole, and Michael: WE'RE BAAAAACCCK!

Ashley, Brenda, and other girls groan: Great….

Boys look at girls: What, you aren't happy to see us?

Girls: NO!

Ashley T: It was peaceful until you guys came….

Me: snicker point.

Ashley T: I LOVE my new attitude! Bring on the Sharpay!

Me: Okay…. Back to the story. Oh yeah, this part will feature Owen and ME! Yay! BTW, my name is gonna be Megan, so yea….

"No Maria, I can't. I've got a serious Dance Competition to go to tonight, and I can't miss it." A slim brunette walked into the Tipton, chatting on her cell phone. She was wearing a pink Abercrombie tank top, a Hollister denim micromini that showed off her long, slender tanned legs, and pink 1" strappy heels, showing her newly gotten French pedicure. Her hair was down and straightened, framing her tanned face. A pair of black Chanel sunglasses covered her chocolate brown eyes as she made her way to the welcome desk.

When she arrived, the matron, Mr. Moseby, opened his mouth to speak, but a finger silenced him easily. (A/N: No, it's not _that_ finger. You know when you're doing something, and you don't want to be interrupted, you hold your index finger up? Yeah, that finger.) Rolling her eyes at the impatient man, she returned to her conversation with Maria. "Maria! I told you a thousand times! I can't make the Premiere today! Yes I know Orlando Bloom is going to be there. And Johnny Depp. And Ashton Kutcher." A sigh escaped her pink tinted lips as she gave in to her friend. "Fine I'll try to come. Listen, I'll call you when I get to my room at the Tipton. Then we can call JoJo and Sara to see if they want to go out later. Love ya chick." She hung up her phone and turned her attention to the man that was behind the welcome desk. "Reservation for Smith." It was hard to hide the tired, bored tone in her voice, though she successfully managed.

He handed her the room key and gave a forced, welcome smile. "Have a good stay here at the Tipton!" His false tone annoyed Megan Smith to death, so she rang the bell for a bellhop.

What she received, however, was a bellhop pushing two blonde twins on the cart. Mr. Moseby sent a glare at the boys before turning to Megan again. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Smith. I'll get you a more… capable bellhop." He rambled on, but Megan tuned him out. The 14-year-old was more interested in one of the twins. When the man tapped her on the shoulder, she snapped back to reality and turned to face him. "Save it. I'll just have these two gentlemen carry my bags up to my room." She said smiling flirtatiously at the oldest looking one.

Zack noticed a pretty brunette looking at him and blushed. As Mr. Moseby rambled on and on about their behavior, the blonde couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Come on Mr. Moseby, we're sorry. And we'll be honored to carry this young lady's bags for her. Won't we Cody?" he asked his twin brother.

Cody, however, was too absorbed in another girl that walked in. She was slim brunette, wearing a blue Abercrombie tank top, a denim Hollister skirt that showed off her toned, tanned, slender legs, and blue strappy heels. Her hair, however, was down and wavy instead of straight, and her glasses where white Chanel.

"Hey Meg." The girl said. "So, what room are we?"

Megan smiled at her twin and handed her another key. "We're on the 23rd floor, room 2360." She responded. "Wow, love what you did to your hair. Even though you were in the cab with me. Wait, what took you so long?"

The twins' jaws dropped to the floor. There were _more_ twins at the hotel? Zack was the first to regain his composure. "What a coincidence. We live on the 23rd floor too. And we live in the suite 2359. So we're like, neighbors." He said. Nudging Cody, he grinned at Megan again.

Cody finally shook himself back to normal. "I'm Cody, and that's my brother, Zack. Ditto what he said. Now, who are you?" he asked curiously.

The girls giggled slightly. Megan, or Sarah, spoke. "Well, I'm Megan, and this is my twin, Sarah Smith." Yep, it was definitely Sarah. They both had a southern accent, but Sarah's was easier to notice.

Zack smiled at Megan and picked up her bags. Cody followed his actions, but it was Sarah's that he picked up. "Come on. After we take your bags up, we'll show you around town." Zack offered. Mr. Moseby looked positively shocked. Maybe these girls would be better than I thought, he thought.

Megan smiled. "Sure. Just let us get changed into something more comfortable." She said while following Zack, Cody, and Sarah on the elevator.

Me: Okay, that was longer than I expected, so just to let you know, no, I don't have a sister named Sarah, no I don't have a nice tan body, and no, my last name is not Smith. So yeah. Anywho, my hands are tired and I know it's been forever since I last updated, so I hope you guys liked this update. Oh, I'm literally out of ideas thanks to school, so leave me any suggestions when you review!


End file.
